From Paris With Resistance
by misspotter94
Summary: Dominique Weasley and Lily Luna Potter were the best of friends, the other half of each other. They promised to always take care of each other. What happens when Dominique needs to take care of Lily when she needs it? What will Dominique be willing to do in order to secure the care her cousin needs? And what will happen when Scorpius Malfoy comes into the mix? (M for themes/topics)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - this is my new Dominique/Scorpius story. I hope you all like it. It will be a lot different from my other one. There will be themes and plots and scenes that a lot of you probably won't like. . .but I like touching subjects that are touchy. There's a scene in this first chapter that shows this. I'll happily answer any questions you guys have.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

There's a method for everything.

That is Dominique Weasley's motto. There is a method to get what you want and if you want it enough it eventually turns into a need.

A must have.

A demand.

Money is Dominique's ultimate must have, she _needs_ money.

You can never have too much money, that's what she tells herself. If you have money, you can be protected. Security, that's what money is. Security. If you have enough money you can be safe. If you have enough money you can protect those who you love, keep them secured and safe.

Protecting her loved ones is Dominique's next ultimate must. She must protect those who she loves the most in her entire world.

Money and taking care of the people - money and taking care of the _person_, who Dominique loves most in the world.

The things she'll do to get that money to look after the person she loves the most. . .well, that's her story.

* * *

Turning her back on the crashing, banging and heart-wrenching sobs and screams, Dominique hurried down the pristine, white, sterile corridor. She took several deep breaths before she practically collapsed into the chair in the waiting area. The screams were still echoing around her head as she tried to catch her breath.

How many times will she have to come here to see her looking like she did? Hearing her plead for her help, begging her to get her out of this hospital or to do the kindest thing and kill her?

How many times will she have to listen to her cousin, best friend and the person she loved most in her entire world, beg her to kill her?

"Miss Weasley?" Dominique's head snapped up when she heard the voice of her cousins main Healer. Mr. Marcus Summerby was crouching in front of her in the empty waiting room. A patient expression and tone came easy to him when dealing with Dominique, as she knew. Over the past year he had been dealing with Dominique and her cousin and he had seen just about every reaction her cousin had suffered.

"I'm fine. . .it's just today of all days, her asking me to kill her again. . ." Dominique trailed off and checked the clock on the wall quickly. "Marcus, I'm gonna have to go. My family will be wondering where I am." she stood from her chair and grabbed her bag.

"Of course." Marcus stood with her and walked with her to the cellar, where the train station that would take her directly to the French portkey point was located. "Dominique, I really suggest you get your families help on this. She's been here for a year and a half now and she hasn't shown any signs of improvement -"

"Our family can't know about this. It will kill them." Dominique shook her head stubbornly. If her family discovered her most guarded secret. . .the entire stem that held the Weasley-Potter family tree together would burst into flames.

"They think she's ran away. They don't know how ill she is -"

"And they won't know until she's better. She made me promise." Dominique interrupted him again.

"Fine, but I should remind you; your next payment is due in three days." Marcus reminded her gently.

"Of course, with the festivities and stuff, I forgot. I'll bring the money on my next visit on Monday. Have a good holiday." Dominique forced a smile on her face.

She didn't say anything else after that. When the train pulled up, Dominique got on and handed the correct amount of money over. She sat in her usual spot and nodded her head to Marcus who waited until the train was out of the station/cellar before he would go back upstairs and return to work.

Dominique sat in silence on the twenty minute train journey and thought over this weeks visit. Screams, sobs, begs for death and pleading for her addiction.

_Marcus was right_, Dominique thought icily as the train pulled into a slow stop at the apparation point.

_Lily isn't getting any better._

* * *

Dominique applied lipstick before she stepped out of the bathroom of the Burrow. She needed money and she needed it fast. There was no hope in hell that she could raise the sort of money the clinic needed before her visit on Monday. That was four days ago, but Marcus trusted Dominique so he'd happily give her the extra day to get the money at her convenience.

"Hurry up!" one of the guests at her Grandparents' annual Christmas Eve party hammered on the door. Resisting the urge to scream something vile back to whoever wanted the bathroom, Dominique made sure her make up was perfect, her hair was in place and her top was low-cut enough it would attract the right attention but not enough for it to be overly-inappropriate considering her father was at this party.

Dominique pushed past the group of girls who were wanting the bathroom and walked through the halls of her grandparents house with her head held high. Ever since she admitted Lily to the clinic eighteen months ago, she hated being in this house with all of its memories of the times the two of them shared together before Lily became hooked on the partying lifestyle and the drugs that came with it.

Snatching a flute of champagne at the entrance of the tent, Dominique sipped from it while she looked around the party for her typical method of getting money when she was at her lowest for it.

"Ding, ding," Dominique whispered under her breath when she saw a group of middle-aged men all around one table with an empty chair beside a face from her past.

She drained her champagne as she walked over to the table.

"Room for one more, gents?" Dominique purred, already sitting down in the spare chair. She deliberately brushed her foot across Gregory Goyle's leg when she crossed her knees and she kept her foot against his leg for longer than needed.

She recognised some of the old faces in front of her as parents of some of her old school friends; Nott, Zabini, Goyle, Malfoy, Flint. She recognised some of the old faces in fronf of her as some of her old methods of paying for Lily's treatment; Nott, Zabini, Goyle, Pucey, Montague.

Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Adrian Pucey, Alexander Montague and Theodore Nott all looked towards her with a greedy look on their face. Even though Dominique was a Weasley, she knew her secret method of getting fast money would be kept silent. _No_ Slytherin ratted out another Slytherin. No matter if they were a first year or on their death beds; a secret in the Slytherin community is a secret until death.

Besides. . .even if they decided to tell, Dominique was prepared. Not only were Zabini, Pucey and Montague married, but she carried around a potion of her own concoction that gagged them from revealing their exchange of sex for money. People could speculate, but nobody could tell her. This potion even made Veritaserum void.

Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint nodded politely at her.

"May we offer you a drink, Miss. Weasley?" Zabini offered her coolly.

"I'll have a firewhiskey, _Blaise_." Dominique smirked over at the older, darker gentleman.

Her source for Lily's fees has been found.

* * *

Dominique charmed Blaise Zabini all night, she danced with him, drank the drinks he bought for her, allowed him to feed her from his fork and laughed at his jokes.

When the party was coming to an end, she took his hand and apparated away with him, ignoring the angry look from her father, the disappointed look from her mother, the disgusted look from her sister and the annoyed look from her brother.

Dominique and Blaise apparated into the same place as last time; his servants house in the huge manor where his wife and children were probably sleeping. Just like last time, Dominique swallowed down all the voices, screams and pleads that her inner self was making and allowed the older man to touch her, to kiss her, to rub her skin, to squeeze her and she forced herself to do to him whatever he asked. Not that she needed to be asked; after being one of Blaise Zabini's. . .customers, for the third time now, she knew what to do and when to do it.

Less than two hours after they apparated in, Dominique lay in bed watching as Blaise slowly dressed back in the expensive suit that he probably paid a small fortune for.

"You need to be gone by sun rise." Blaise spoke as he sat on the bed in his boxers and shirt. He slowly looked over his clothes for hair, a smell of Dominique's perfume or a lipstick mark before he dressed.

"I want an extra two hundred." Dominique told him in a strong voice. She picked up his solid gold wedding band that he took off and placed on the bed side table before they made it into the bed and rolled it between her fingers.

"Not a chance. I pay you enough as it is -"

"An extra two hundred or I go nowhere." Dominique interrupted him and flicked his wedding ring up into the air and caught it easily; years of playing on the Gryffindor quidditch team as the seeker made her reflexes super sharp.

Blaise didn't say anything as he pulled his trousers on and then his jacket. He didn't say anything as he pulled out his money bag from the inside pocket and carefully counted out seven hundred galleons.

"It's a good job you're good at what you do. Call it a Christmas bonus." Blaise leant over the bed and trapped Dominique's wrists in his hands, trapping her. Dominique froze as Blaise dipped his head and kissed her squarely on her lips and then snatched the ring from her skinny fingers.

"Merry Christmas, Weasley."

"Merry Christmas, Blaise."

* * *

It was only an hour before sun rise when Dominique slowly and quietly crept back into the Burrow. She expected to be able to change into a pair of pajama's, go to her spot on the living room floor and pretend to be asleep until everybody woke up and she could claim the shower first. She didn't expect all of her aunts and uncles, grandparents and her siblings to be sitting around the magically enlarged kitchen with cups of coffee or tea in their hands. When she walked in, they all looked up at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" her father growled before anybody else got the chance to say or do anything.

"Out." Dominique slipped out of her heels and carefully bent down to pick them up, trying not to jostle her clutch bag in case they heard the clanging sound of her wages.

"Out where, bebe? Just tell us, please." her mother came up to stand in front of Dominique and pushed a loose strand of her hair out of her daughter's face.

Dominique looked up into her mothers beautiful face; age had worked well with Fleur Weasley. The very few lines around her eyes and mouth only enhanced the beauty she inherited from her Veela grandmother. Her lips were still as full and luscious as when she was Dominique's age and her hair still the strong silvery blonde that Dominique's brother and sister both inherited. Not for the first time in a year, Dominique considered telling her mother the truth and allowing Lily's parents to cover the cost of her treatment, to be able to share the worry over whether Lily would get better or not.

"I've been out, Mum." Dominique didn't tell her the truth; Lily needed her, she needed Dominique to be strong or else she'll cave back to the addiction and she would most likely end up dead.

"With Blaise Zabini?" Victoire asked from her spot in between their brother and father.

"That's none of your business." Dominique shrugged out of her jacket and wrapped her clutch in it, silencing any sound that may come from it.

"If my sister is having one night stands with men more than twice her own age - with _married_ men more than twice her own age, then it is my business." Victoire told her icily. "You do know that man is married and has children? Merlin Dom, Imogen Zabini was in your year! Louis has dated Megan Zabini!"

Dominique just rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Weirdly enough. . .neither his wife nor his children came up into conversation." and then to end the current conversation, Dominique made her way over to the staircase. "Not that there was much conversation."

* * *

Dominique hated being cold to her family. If she let any of them into her life, they'd make her stop and she couldn't stop. She may not like selling herself, lying to everybody, stealing, selling Merlin-knows-what for some of the shady people she and Lily used to hang around with - but Lily needed it.

And Dominique would do it, because Lily is family and even if she's not acting like one right now, Dominique _is_ a Weasley and that means family comes before anything else.

* * *

**A/N - I'm sorry it's so short, I _promise_ that the next chapter will be longer, I really do. I hate uploading short chapters because I think they're pointless, haha. I promise I'll make up for it.**

**I really hope you like this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Another relatively small chapter, I promise they will get longer, haha. There's a little importance in this chapter, the introduction of an important character. Let me know what you guys think, I hope you like it.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story. I know this isn't the most popular pairing nor does this story have the most. . .sensitive topics, but thanks.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Christmas day in Dominique's life has always painfully been the same. Everybody cramped into the Burrow - nobody ever suggested going to a different house even though George, Percy, Ron and Ginny all have houses bigger than the Burrow. All the 'adults' got their own room. When Dominique and her cousins and siblings all got too old to sleep in a shared bed at the bottom of their respective parents' rooms, they all got made to either sleep in the attic or in the living room.

For years, Lily and Dominique would persuade their Uncle Charlie to conjure up a bed in his bedroom for the girls to share while they listened to their own siblings and cousins fight over where they were going to sleep - but now Dominique was sick of it.

She hated coming to the Burrow for Christmas; especially since Lily wasn't here to keep her amused with jokes or laughing about how ridiculous the whole concept of family time at Christmas is when at least a dozen arguments surface every year.

Every year the day would run the same; a huge breakfast made by the aunts and grandmother and her mother, then her grandfather and uncles would tidy the kitchen afterwards. That was followed by the opening of gifts in the living room with everybody all cramped in with each other - privacy or personal space doesn't exist when you're a Weasley. After presents everybody did whatever they liked until lunch was served, then they usually played a game of Quidditch in the freezing cold weather and then a huge feast for Christmas Dinner was served up. After that, since Louis and Lucy, the two youngest members of the family, had turned seventeen a few years ago, everybody got drunk.

Dominique was keen to start the last family tradition by the time everybody was sitting around the kitchen table for lunch.

"Guys, I have an announcement." Uncle Charlie announced when everybody was silent; a silent Burrow on Christmas Day is a very rare occasion so Dominique didn't blame him for taking the chance while he could. "You all know that last Summer, I discovered I had a daughter,"

Dominique groaned internally; Uncle Charlie arrived home in June all pale, demanding to speak to her father. After her Dad took him to one side and talked to him for a full night, Charlie announced that a young girl had come looking for him. Blake Cross, a twenty one year old girl from all around Europe. Blake told him that she was his daughter and several paternity tests later showed this was the truth.

Although she had never met Blake, Dominique had heard a lot about her. All of the parents in the family had met her, and Dominique's grandparents had met her a dozen times.

"She's coming today. For dinner." uncle Charlie told the entire table. "She's very nervous. She's read about all of you,"

Dominique looked over to the counter where a rack of elf wine was waiting to be opened. She longed for a glass, sensing that this Christmas was going to be the worst one yet. She was already feeling stressed, under an immense amount of strain considering it was the first one without Lily. Everybody could see that Aunt Ginny's eyes were red-rimmed. Uncle Harry, James and Albus were a lot more stressed than usual. Teddy was quiet and had barely uttered a word all day. Victoire had been even more short with Dominique than she normally was.

"We can't wait to meet her Uncle Charlie." said Roxanne.

"So. . .um," Hugo cleared his throat, causing everybody to look at him. Dominique knew what was coming; in school and since they left, Hugo had never been shy or uncomfortable. This past year whenever Lily had come up in conversation he had always become uncomfortable whenever speaking about her. "Did you tell Blake about Lily?"

A hush descended around the table; Dominique looked at people for their reactions. Honestly, she was amazed her and Lily's secret had stayed secret for so long. Nearly thirteen months had gone by since Lily 'ran away' and everyone still believed that lie. Nobody knew the truth about Lily.

"Yeah, she knows Lily's left." uncle Charlie spoke quietly.

"I thought she'd have been in contact. Last Christmas was so fresh but it's been a year." Aunt Ginny admitted in an even quieter voice.

Dominique dropped her fork and pushed her chair back.

"I need a proper drink." she muttered when people looked after her.

As Dominique grabbed the bottle and a glass she tried not to think about the reactions of the people behind her; she knew that they all thought she was having a bad time being away from Lily but they were wrong. Dominique was having a bad time keeping Lily's secret and keeping Lily safe. . .but she had no choice.

* * *

"Why aren't two of the best seekers in the family playing?" Dominique looked up from her nails to see her uncles Charlie and uncle Harry on either side. She hadn't even heard Harry sit down beside her.

Dominique would have to admit that these two were her favourite uncles. They were both just so cool. When she was younger, she admired both of them. Uncle Charlie was her second father, he spoilt her and Lily more than the others. Uncle Harry. . .well he was an Auror, something Dominique always wanted to be. She sometimes regretted dropping out of training three months before she finished the Academy to become a fully-fledged Auror. The month after she dropped out, Lily got admitted to the hospital.

The weeks before Lily admitted she needed help, Dominique was ready to force her into professional care and the newly qualified-Auror salary isn't enough to cover living costs for two of them.

"Don't feel like playing in the cold." Dominique shrugged a shoulder. She really wanted to play, but she needed to figure out how she was going to get the other three hundred galleons for Lily's fees.

She really didn't want to sleep with anybody for money again, not when she only did that last night.

"I don't want to be sweaty for when Blake gets here. She'll be here soon." even though Dominique didn't want too, she still could hear the excitement in Charlie's voice. He had always been honest when everybody had asked about why he hadn't ever married or had children, _"I've never found the right girl," _well it's now obvious that he didn't need the right girl for the job. A random one night stand has clearly done the job for him.

"How have you been, Dom?" Uncle Harry asked, sitting down on the bench beside her.

"Just fine." Dominique said back in a clipped voice. Of all the family, she didn't want her uncle Harry who is the _Head Auror_ getting too close to her.

"You still working at that restaurant?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"I'm. . .between jobs at the moment." Dominique said vaguely.

"You've met your rent?" Uncle Harry asked quietly; he needn't have bothered asking quietly, nobody could overhear anyway.

"Lily and I paid for our apartment in full. No rent, no mortgage." Dominique reminded him; she had considered selling the flat in the middle of muggle London that her and Lily had lived in since the day they graduated Hogwarts nearly four years ago, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't sell the flat that she shared with Lily because Lily would need some normality when she gets better.

"Well your bills, food. . .you can pay for all of that?" Uncle Charlie asked.

Dominique put her hands in her lap closed her eyes and hung her head. She didn't want to see her favourite uncles reactions to this; "I'm not Blake and I'm no Lily. There's no need for you two to worry about me."

She heard two sharp intakes of breath but didn't open her eyes. She then heard the bench creak slightly as one of her uncles got up to walk away from her.

"You're right. You're not our daughter, but you're our niece. To be completely honest, you're my favourite niece." Uncle Charlie put a strong hand on her wrist and squeezed gently. "And I will always worry about you. You're my number one niece, remember?"

Dominique smiled despite herself, remembering when he first told her she was his number one niece.

_"Uncle Charlie!" Dominique and Lily shrilled at the same time, running towards their uncle, kicking snow everywhere, covering Rosie and Molly who were reading a large book on one of the benches._

_"Hey, Dommie, Lily-Luna!" he opened his arms to catch the pair of them as they jumped up into his arms. The ten year old girls giggled loudly as their favourite uncle swung them both around in his arms._

_"What took you so long?" Lily pouted when he set them both down. They each took one of his hands and led him towards the house - away from their other cousins and siblings. Uncle Charlie was theirs, they didn't like sharing him._

_"I had to stop off and see a friend about Victoire getting an interview. I took them both out for dinner -"_

_"You've saw Victoire before us?" Dominique and Lily both stopped walking at the same time, looked at each other and then up to their uncle; hurt etched upon both of their small faces._

_"Stop being such babies." James muttered, walking past them to get into the warmth of the house. _

_"Yeah, he always sees you before us. Get over it." Fred added sourly._

_That didn't convince Lily or Dominique. The two of them pushed their way past their uncle, into the kitchen and then they both ran up to Dominique's parents' room. They stayed up their all night. When Grandma Molly called bed time, the two of them slowly made their way over to Uncle Charlie's room where they had a bed set up. When they entered the room, they saw two large boxes sitting on top of their shared bed._

_Curiosity got the better of them, Dominique looked over at Lily and grinned at the sight of presents, clearly meant for them. One box had a light pink ribbon and the other a rich purple silk ribbon - their favourite colours. The two girls rushed over and ripped the papers off of the boxes. Inside the boxes were two metal cages and inside the cages were two cats. Dominique had an all black cat with a silky shiny coat. Lily had an all white cat with a long coat that she could brush and comb._

_"My two number one nieces are big girls now." a deep voice from behind them made them both jump and turn around. "I thought it was time you two had pets of your own."_

_Lily and Dominique shared another look, only this one had large broad grins across their faces. _

_"Thank you uncle Charlie!" _

"You got us Bubble and Gum that year." Dominique chuckled, thinking of the two cats that she was now caring for alone. The two very spoilt cats that hissed at everybody but her and Lily.

"Yeah, I've never laughed so hard at those two names." uncle Charlie chuckled; he swung an arm up and put it around Dominique's shoulders, pulling her into him.

"Come on Nicky, what gives?"

Dominique allowed herself to get comforted by her uncles hug.

"What do you mean?"

"Blaise Zabini, quitting your job at that restaurant, apparently you're always out partying -"

"Nice to see the cousins are talking about me." Dominique muttered, looking over to where most of her cousins were flying through the air.

"We're worried about you." Uncle Charlie told her firmly. "We've lost Lily, we don't want to lose you." a stab of guilt ran through Dominique's heart; she spun a lie that Lily hated being in the media spotlight. That she hated being a Potter and just wanted a normal life, where she wouldn't be plastered across the front page for simply going to the market. Dominique told her entire family that she and Lily had a row over the family's popularity in the media and then Dominique woke up the next morning to find Lily had vanished, only taking one bag of her clothes and belongings with her, leaving her cat and her wand behind.

The truth is, just over a year ago Lily nearly died after taking too much drugs and that was when she begged Dominique for her help. Dominique read somewhere about _Hôpital privé de la Grande Sainte-Thérèse pour la communauté magique, _a magical hospital in France. The Great Saint Theresa's Private Hospital for the Magical Community, as it is in English, treats witches and wizards with a variety of problems. Mental health to drug related. It's expensive, but Lily was worth it.

Dominique visited Lily twice a week, sometimes more when she had the time. Every visit seemed to be the same, she would sit and talk to Lily about the old times, catch her up on gossip that she had heard. Lily would either sit in silence, sit and whimper or sit and scream in pain and beg Dominique to kill her.

"Uncle Charlie. . ." Dominique sat up straight and took a deep breath; this is it, she told herself. Dominique braced herself for the fallout of admitting the truth about Lily. "The thing is, I haven't -"

"Blake!"

Charlie stood from the bench and waved over Dominique's shoulder. He walked away, leaving Dominique tempted to scream in frustration; that just showed Dominique that she couldn't tell the family. They all have too many distractions. . .she has to do this alone.

While the cousins all focused on meeting their new cousin, Dominique quietly slipped back into the warmth of the house. She looked out of the window and could briefly see a small black haired girl shaking James' hand. Dominique hurried into the kitchen and quickly gulped down the rest of the wine in the bottle that she opened at lunch time. Her Aunt Ginny joined in her with a very large glass over lunch so there was just under half a bottle left.

"What are you doing?" Dominique turned round at the voice; Teddy was standing on the staircase looking at Dominique through careful eyes.

Dominique's eyes narrowed when she saw her 'cousin' looking at her. Years ago the two were relatively friendly to each other. . . now, now it's all it takes for the two to be civil to one another.

"None of your business." Dominique sneered; the rest of the family may love and worship Teddy but Dominique resents him. She hates that he was the only person in the family beside Dominique who knew about Lily's drug problem but he never once stopped or intervened.

Lily being in Saint Theresa's hospital is just as much Teddy's fault as it is Lily's and Dominique's.

"Shouldn't you be outside, meeting your new cousin?" Teddy scowled at her; Teddy had changed since Lily 'ran away.' He used to be happy with everybody but now he excludes himself from family events as much as Dominique does. Dominique knew and hated that the family just assumed that he too found it too difficult to be around the family without Lily.

"Shouldn't you be burying your head in the sand?" Dominique scowled back.

Teddy was saved from replying because the back door opened up and the family all bustled in.

"Ted, Dom, meet Blake!" Grandma Molly led the small black haired girl into a chair but neither Teddy nor Dominique looked at her. They just focused on having a little glare-off.

"Teddy." Uncle Harry warned his godson sternly.

"Dom." Dominique's father warned her, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her away from Teddy's gaze.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Lupin." Dominique growled at him, she neither cared nor regretted that her Gran gasped in shock at her language and she honestly couldn't care that her new cousin was probably shocked at witnessing a Weasley fight first hand on her first full family visit.

Teddy just clenched his jaw and glared at Dominique; she knew she touched a nerve_. "Stay the fuck away from me, Lupin," _is the last thing Lily ever said to Teddy and she was high as a Hippogriff when she said it.

"Nice to meet you, Blake." Teddy nodded his head in Blake's direction. Without saying a word to anybody, Teddy grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair and sauntered out of the back door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Dominique escaped upstairs soon after Teddy stormed out. She didn't even say hello to Blake, she didn't really care about meeting one cousin when all she could focus on was taking care of the ones who needed her.

Needless to say, this didn't go down very well with her parents.

When the hatch to the attic opened up with a slam, Dominique looked away from the window to see her mother and father climb up the remainder of the stairs before they were fully in the attic.

"I'm sorry I argued with Teddy." Dominique got it out before they tried to guilt trip it out of her.

"We expected zat." Fleur scolded, walking over to sit on the windowsill with her daughter. "What we didn't expect was for you to be so cold towards Blake!"

Dominique blinked in surprise. "I haven't even spoken to Blake."

"Exactly. Charlie is upset that you've just ignored her. He was excited for you two to meet." Bill explained. "And as soon as she came into the house you came up here."

"Dad. . .I don't need another cousin in my life. I have more than necessary."

"Dom, this isn't about getting another cousin. This is about you supporting Charlie and his relationship with his daughter. Come on. . .we get that you don't like being here without Lily. Can't you put that aside for an hour and come and introduce yourself to Blake?" Bill squatted down so he was on his knees and gently tapped his daughters knee. "She's a lovely girl, honestly. And she's only about a month younger than you."

Dominique pondered this; when Lily went away, Charlie came back to England for support. He didn't go see Ginny or Harry or Lily's brothers first, he went to Dominique and made sure she was alright. He was the only person who didn't comment on Dominique dropping out of the Auror Academy. He didn't comment when she told him she was between jobs at the moment, he just offered money.

"Fine. . .but I'm not gonna promise to like her. And I'm gone as soon as I wake up tomorrow." Dominique let out a deep breath and stood from the windowsill.

When she finally stopped descending staircases, Dominique found herself in the kitchen where most of her aunts and uncles were sitting. A small, black haired girl was sitting with her back to Dominique. From what Dom could see, Blake was smaller than average, extremely skinny but oddly comfortable in her spot.

"Ah, Blake, this is Dom. Dominique, this is my daughter Blake." Charlie introduced the two girls happily.

Dominique smiled over at her uncle as Blake stood up from her chair and turned to face Dominique.

When Blake turned to face her, Dominique felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop open in surprise.

Dominique recognised Blake and judging by the same expression on Blake's face, she recognised Dominique.

"Nice to meet you, Blake." Dominique spoke first, forcing all shock from her face and extending a hand out for her new cousin to take.

"You too, Dominique." Blake narrowed her eyes but didn't call Dominique out on not saying that they had already met a few months prior to this day.

Dominique watched Blake curiously all through the dinner and she paid extremely close attention to detail; Blake's mother was a muggle from a group of people called 'Gypsies.' From what Dominique could gather, they traveled around Europe setting up their homes with camping equipment. Blake's mother never told Blake who her father was and when she displayed signs of magic from a young age, her mother and her mothers family told her it was her Romany Gypsy genes coming out. It was only when Blake's mother, Rosaline, died when Blake had just turned eighteen that she finally learned who her father was. Obviously it took Blake nearly two years to sum up the courage to contact her father.

Dominique sensed a lie through that last bit; she knew why it took Blake nearly two years to get the 'courage' of contacting Charlie.

Blake needed to get clean and her mind back on track before she contacted her father.

Dominique excused herself after dinner and went outside to the bench she was sitting on before he uncles ambushed her earlier. She closed her eyes and thought back to when she first met Blake about two or three months before Charlie came to England saying he had a daughter.

_Dominique carefully shut Lily's door on her way out. Her cousin had just had to be sedated to go to sleep since the latest fit nearly injured Lily. Dominique sat down in one of the chairs in the small waiting room, hardly noticing she wasn't alone._

_"She never means it you know." _

_Dominique looked up to see a small, dark haired, extremely skinny girl sat two rows in front of her. The girl turned round and Dominique felt a pang of familiarity with this girl._

_"I'm Rosaline. My room is next door to Lily's." Rosaline introduced herself._

_"Dominique Delacour." Dominique hated that Lily insisted on using fake names. Only a handful of healers knew that they weren't a Delacour and a Dursley and that they were in fact members of the most influential wizarding family in the wizarding world. Not that Dominique would cash in on using her surname. . .she just didn't feel herself without it._

_"Lily never means it when she says she hates you and that she wants you to kill her." Rosaline spoke honestly. "We go to some of the activities together, if we're both feeling up to it." _

_Dominique carefully looked over Rosaline and wondered why she was in _Theresa's_._

_"Muggle drugs, mild depression and an eating disorder." Rosaline told Dominique when she caught her looking. "Don't worry, I've been clean for just over a year now and I've been eating three square meals a day nine months." she joked. Dominique tried hard to stifle the laugh that she wanted to let out at Rosaline's brute honestly._

_"Good to know." Dominique joked back._

_Rosaline smiled sincerely and then looked at the clock above Dominique's head._

_"I've got to go. . .last therapy session of my stay here." Rosaline stood from her chair. "Lily. . .she seems like she isn't getting better but she is. She talks about you a lot. In one of the dumb-arse poetry sessions we went too about a fortnight ago, she wrote a poem about you. Of course, the poem turned into a wandless spell and it turned the woman on the magazine cover to turn into you. . .but the intent was there."_

_Before Dominique could do anything other than let out a shocked laugh, Rosaline walked away._

"Mind if I join you?"

Dominique looked up to see 'Rosaline,' standing in front of her. She shook her head slowly and watched as Blake sat down and pulled out a box of muggle cigarette's. Blake lit one up, took a long drag and waited a while before she let the smoke out.

Dominique just watched the smoke linger in the air between the two of them for a minute before she spoke. "So, still having three square meals a day?"

Blake took another drag before she answered.

"Well, today it's been two square meals and then a huge box shaped feast but yeah."

Dominique watched as more smoke, this time in the shape of rings, came floating in front of them. "You didn't tell them."

"How do you know I didn't just tell them that Lily is a drug addict with mental health problems?"

Dominique felt like punching Blake. She really wanted to punch Blake but she wouldn't. She would not lose her temper and punch her new cousin. . .not while she knows her secret.

"Because they're not out here demanding answers."

Blake considered this and took a couple more drags before she next spoke.

"How is she?"

"Not much change. She somehow managed to convince a fellow patients visitors to smuggle her some High's in." Dominique admitted; a couple of months ago, Lily went back to square one when Marcus found a stash of empty vials in her room. They actually thought that Lily was ready to be released but she had to start the program from the first step all over again.

"Relapse while in hospital. There's a first. She bribe them with sexual favours?" Blake asked as if she was discussing the weather.

"Yep. Now Lily doesn't go anywhere without an escort. Usually Marcus. Me when I visit." Dominique hated talking about Lily like she was a character out of a story.

Blake and Dominique stayed silent for a short while, not saying anything. Blake stopped smoking and just sat and looked around the yard of the Burrow. Dominique sat and thought over how she was supposed to get three hundred galleons.

Her job in the restaurant barely paid enough to pay for food, never mind Lily's lodge. She'd have to do something quick and doing something quick usually meant doing something illegal.

"Telling them will destroy them all, won't it?" Blake stood up and discreetly nodded over to the house. Dominique turned in her seat to see a few faces peering out of windows.

"It would destroy our family."

Blake nodded her head slowly.

"Your secret is safe with me, Delacour. You owe me."

"Thanks, Rosaline."

* * *

Dominique looked around the club for somebody fitting her criteria; handsome, male and rich. They didn't even have to be handsome, just male and rich would do.

She needed to find another one hundred and fifty galleons; she managed to persuade her boss at the restaurant to give her a raise. . .and she would find some other way of feeding herself for the next couple of weeks. Now all she had to do was find a rich muggle, flirt with him enough for him to take her somewhere private and then she'd get the rest of the money.

"Bingo." Dominique whispered to herself. She spotted a middle aged bald man sitting at a table alone. He was tapping away on what Dominique recognised as a mobile-phone. Luckily, Dominique got an Outstanding in her Muggle Studies N.E.W.T. and she also had experience with getting money out of muggle men. She fished her own phone out of her bag, made sure her make up and hair were perfect and stood up from her stool at the bar. As she walked over she pulled her dress down over her breasts another inch and up at her thighs another two inches.

Taking a deep breath Dominique very carefully slided into the chair beside the guy and put her phone on the table, showing him the screen.

"Natalia." Dominique smirked when the man looked up. "That's my number." she tapped her screen and bit the inside of her cheek when the guy looked Dominique over, taking in the short hem of her very small black dress and the very low neckline.

"Nice to meet you, Natalia." the man extended a hand. Dominique took it and swallowed the bile that rised in her throat when he kissed the back of her hand, his tongue lingering for far too long. "My name is Clive. Would you care for a drink?"

As the night progressed, Dominique began to order more and more drinks for the table. Whenever Clive was distracted with something, Dominique would reach into her bag and slyly add a drop of a potion of her own making into her drink. It eliminated all traces of alcohol in her drink, meaning that while Clive was quickly becoming extremely drunk, Dominique wasn't.

When Clive suggest Dominique join him back at his hotel suite, Dominique agreed. She allowed Clive to drape his arm across her back and grope her bottom as she led him from the bar. She let him rub his hands up and down her thigh in the car to the hotel and in the elevator, she allowed him to move his hand further up her dress until the tips of his fingers were tracing the detail on her panties.

She opened a bottle of champagne when she got into the room and poured out two glasses, one for herself and one for Clive.

"Excuse me, one moment." Clive held a finger over his mouth when his mobile started ringing. "Oh hello sweetheart, how are you? Yes. . .that's good. . .oh brilliant! Well sweetie it's just nearing two a.m. right now. . .alright, Daddy will speak to you tomorrow. Tell Mummy I love her and look forward to seeing her tomorrow." Clive looked at Dominique sheepishly when he put the phone down and on to the bar beside the champagne bottle.

"Does my marriage bother you?" Clive asked, accepting the flute of champagne from Dominique.

"Does it bother you?" Dominique went over to sit on the bed and carefully crossed her legs slowly; giving Clive full viewing.

"Nope. What Maureen doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Then it doesn't bother me." Dominique wanted to scream that Clive was disgusting, fat, ugly and bald but she didn't. She just smirked at him and said nothing when he came to sit beside her and pressed his lips against hers. Dominique stayed silent when his sweaty hands groped her body, pulled her dress up and pinned her to the bed.

When Clive put one knee on either side of her, effectively trapping her underneath him, Dominique restrained herself from spitting up in his face. Instead she smiled seductively up at him.

"Would you care for a bath?" she suggested.

"A bath?"

"Yeah. . .we can finish up here while it's running and then you can wash my back in the tub." Dominique smirked up at him, a plan forming in her mind. "You go and run it. I'll pour us another drink and slip into something a little more comfortable. . ."

Clive leant down and planted a wet, sloppy, disgusting kiss over Dominique's lips and then was off her in a flash.

Seizing her moment, Dominique hurried over to where the champagne bottle was and positioned herself so her back was to the bathroom door. She poured the bottle with one hand while she quickly tapped away on Clive's phone with the other. Dominique scrolled through the many names in his address book before she found 'Maureen' and pressed the call button.

Dominique just pushed the phone away from her when she felt Clive's sweaty hands on her back, unzipping her dress.

"Are you sure you want to do this. . .you are married, Clive." Dominique made her voice sound seductive, but inside she wanted nothing more than to turn round and kick this slimeball in the space between his legs.

"I told you, Natalia, my wife is of no concern to me." Clive muttered, pressing his lips to the back of Dominique's neck. "Now. . I'll go get in the tub and you can come and scrub my back."

Dominique turned her head so he could see her smile. "I'll be in there in a minute."

Clive kissed her once more and then headed back into the bathroom, thankfully for Dominique he shut the door behind himself.

Dominique sprung into action, she quickly pressed the end button on his phone, kept hold of it in her hand, zipped her dress back up and hurried over to where Clive had laid his suit jacket over a chair at the desk. Dominique shook the jacket wildly so the content fell out.

A heavy, full leather wallet and a set of car keys to what Dominique was sure would be a very expensive car in the under-ground garage of the hotel.

"Natalia?"

Dominique grabbed her clutch bag from the floor beside the bed, put the wallet and the keys inside her bag, followed by the phone and then made her way towards the door to the hotel room.

* * *

Dominique sipped her coffee and looked over she shiny red car in the drive that came with the flat. She was sitting on the balcony of the flat the morning after her encounter with Clive. She needed to come up with a plan for the car; if the small amount of knowledge she had about cars was right, she could pay for at least the next six months of Lily's fees with this car.

"New toy?"

Dominique looked away from the balcony view to see a few of her female relatives sitting or standing in her kitchen. Her cousin Roxanne was the one who asked the question, Dominique remembered that her cousin had a fetish for muggle things - including and especially cars.

"Yours if your price is right." Dominique shrugged a shoulder, moving over to put the mug in the sink. "What are you all doing in my kitchen? I have places to be."

"It's about the New Year's Eve party." Aunt Hermione said.

"No. I said no on Christmas, I've got plans for New Year." Dominique shook her head and rolled her eyes as she looked through the huge pile of laundry for something to wear for her shift at the muggle restaurant. She saw her Aunt Ginny trail her fingers over the door in the kitchen that led to Lily's room.

"Come on Dom, it's for charity -"

"Charity begins at home." Dominique interrupted Rose. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and pulled them on under the short dressing gown that she was wearing.

"Dominique, come on. We're not asking you for much. Just go to the party and sit at a damn table for a couple of hours. You can go and hook up with a stranger once the event is finished." Lucy scowled from her position on the worktop.

"Mum, leave them. I'll do them later." Dominique ignored her cousins comment and scowled at her mother who was pulling an ironing board out of a cupboard and grabbed a pile of clothes that desperately needed ironing.

"You have no food but endless amounts of clothes?" Dominique's grandmother tutted and lifted a box that Dominique hadn't noticed before. "Honestly girl, you'll waste away soon."

Dominique just shook her head when all her aunts joined her mother and gran in taking control over the kitchen. Audrey moved over to the sink and began scrubbing the various dishes in there. Hermione put the food that Molly was pulling out of the box, which clearly had an undetectable extension charm on it. Ginny took a deep breath, turned away from the door and put all the ironed clothes in a fresh basket.

"I have to leave for work soon. . .just stay out of my room." Dominique grumbled, walking over to her mother and Ginny and grabbed the first shirt on the freshly ironed pile. It didn't really matter what she wore, she'd have to wear that disgusting green uniform anyway.

"Dominique!" her mother scolded when she let the dressing gown drop so she was stood in her jeans and the bra still from last night. "Is that a love bite?" this got all of the other girls' attentions and they all rushed over to look at the small mark on Dominique's shoulder.

Dominique groaned out loud and pushed Victoire and Lucy's hands away so she could pull her shirt over her head. She clearly hadn't remembered to get rid of it after she ran with Clive's phone, money and car keys.

"Is that why you don't want us going in your room?" Roxanne grinned and began to slowly walk out of the kitchen to where Dominique's bedroom door was.

"Oh. . .is Blaise here?" Hermione asked awkwardly, frowning a little at the thought of the elder married Slytherin being in the same apartment as them all.

Dominique jumped on that.

"Yes, and he's sleeping so kindly leave him the hell alone." she lied and shut the kitchen door, pretending to keep the apartment quiet for him. "He didn't get here until late last night, he needs to sleep."

She moved over to where she kept a stock of her own created potions and hunted through them for the paste like solution she created in her fifth year that removed hickeys and other bruises. Unlike the thick, heavily scented paste her uncle sold in his shop, this was more like a cream and was odourless. She applied it over the hickey and watched in the mirror on the wall as it vanished within seconds.

"What does his wife think?" Victoire asked icily. Dominique looked through the mirror to see her families reactions; her Gran was taking yet more food out of the box with a firm expression on her face. Her aunts were still doing their chores, looking disappointed all the while. Her mother wouldn't look up from the pile of ironing. All of her cousins were openly scowling and looking at Dominique like she was a piece of trash.

"His wife is none of my concern." Dominique muttered. Wanting to do something other than focus on the disapproving looks from her family, she reached for her make up bag and started on finishing her appearance for work. She applied a thin layer of eye liner, mascara and a touch of pale pink lip gloss on her lips.

"So you'll break up a family but you won't be part of a speed-dating event for charity?" cousin Molly asked in a quiet voice, but it was carried throughout the kitchen.

Dominique didn't say anything, she just tied her hair up in a tight pony tail, grabbed her knee-length coat and slipped on her shoes.

She grabbed her black leather tote bag and only turned to her family when she was ready to go.

"I'll do the stupid thing if the lot of you but out of my life. I mean it, my sex-life is none of any of your business. Leave me alone. Don't go in my bedroom. Oh, and if you want to help me, feed my cats." Dominique said before she left the apartment and her family behind her.

* * *

**A/N 2 - I _promise _Scorpius Malfoy will make an appearance in the next chapter, haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thank you :) So much!****  
This chapter is probably the darkest one yet so. . .I don't know, be warned I guess.**

**OH! I got a review with a link to a beating writers block website. . .I found it hilarious, haha. Parkerspen got one too and we both found it hilarious so if it was meant that way, you're funny, but if it was meant maliciously then you suck.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Dominique tried to look like she was paying attention to whatever her sister was droning on about but she honestly couldn't care less.

Why does it matter to her if the colour scheme of the party Victoire had been asked to throw was in season? Why does she care if her sisters dress was expensive enough? All she cares about is getting her assigned role for the stupid charity speed-dating event. Unfortunately for Dominique, allocating roles seems to be at the bottom of the list of Victoire's to-do list, meaning Dominique has to sit in a room full of people she doesn't know and doesn't like. At least Dominique got to sit in between her mother and Grandmother though; that softens the blow a little, Dominique thought to herself.

She was sitting in the room at the ministry where the party would be held tomorrow, along with about twenty five other women. All of them either work in the ministry, make great donations to the ministry or have husbands who have jobs in the ministry and they've all been roped into helping out somehow.

"Excuse me, Miss. Weasley," one of the older women stood from her chair in the middle of the room. Dominique was sitting towards the back so she couldn't really see who had stood up but it was clear it was one of the snotty older women who usually ran these. Those sort of women didn't really appreciate the fact that Victoire Weasley had been paid to organise the party. "We've gone through the food, the music, the drinks, the staff - we did all of that at the last meeting. When will we be moving on to the next topic?"

Dominique had to give Victoire credit; even though she wasn't necessarily on good terms with her sister, she had to respect how well Victoire responded to the womens snide way of telling Victoire to shut up.

"Actually, on the last three meetings half of your associates were absent - yourself included, Mrs. Goldstein." Victoire replied in the same snide tone of voice. "I'm just making sure you all know every detail since you don't seem to think I'm capable of running this party. Now, if you've finished interrupting I'll move on to the last and final topic; entertainment."

Mrs. Goldstein sat down and Dominique let out a small snort of laughter - which earned her a lot of disapproving looks.

"We all agreed on a speed-dating type scenario." Victoire explained. She waved her wand so a selection of large posters appeared and floated beside her. The posters had three women on all of them. The women were different in each photo, but Dominique recognised most of the girls. Herself, her sister, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Rose, Imogen Zabini, Megan Zabini, Tara Goyle, Avril Nott, Bernice Thomas, Lavender Finnigan - the single attractive daughters of the famous or well-known and rich members of the magical world.

"Each girl will represent a charity of their choice. Each guy will rate them on a scale of one to ten. The scale will represent how much money they'd like to donate to their cause. The girl with the highest amount of money at the end of this round will get their takings matched by our financial backer." Victoire explained slowly. Again, it pained Dominique to admit it to herself, but Victoire really nailed this party.

Although, having been a party planner professionally since she graduated from school, Dominique hadn't attended a lot of Victoire's parties over the past couple of years; she had been too preoccupied with keeping Lily away from scenes like this.

"Who is the financial backer?" one of the girls that Dominique didn't know, asked from the front.

"The Malfoy's." Victoire answered slowly, looking over at one of the women in Dominique's row. Dominique carefully looked to the left of her mother, where her aunt Ginny was sitting and saw Astoria Malfoy sitting on Ginny's other side. Astoria didn't do anything other than smile slightly at Victoire's words.

"Aside from the speed dating, do you have anything else?" a woman Dominique knew to be Mrs. Zabini asked loudly; Dominique purposefully kept away from the Zabini girls in the room and she ignored the looks her relatives were shooting whenever one of them spoke. She honestly felt guilty that she had slept with the girls' father and that she has slept with Mrs Zabini's husband. . .but needs must.

"An auction. I have a list of girls here who will be auctioned off for a date. Opening bid will be five hundred galleons for each girl." Victoire grinned broadly.

Dominique sighed loudly, what a stupid event; auctioning girls off like they're a piece of meat, she thought to herself.

"Which girls?" Andrea Thompson asked.

"Imogen, Tara, Avril, Lucy, Roxanne, myself, Rosie. . .,Dominique -,"

"You can get fucked!" Dominique yelled, not really caring that everybody around her tutted at her language and attitude. "I agreed to do that stupid speed dating thing to shut you the hell up and to leave me alone. I am _not_ getting auctioned off like I'm a slab of meet." she stormed up out of her chair and over to where her sister was standing.

"Too late, I already sent in the paperwork." Victoire smirked back at Dominique. "You're item number three." Victoire winked.

"I swear to Merlin, if I get out of this freaking event without smacking that smug face off of your worthless _old_ body." Dominique snarled, sensing defeat. If she pulled out of the entire event, her entire family would be disappointed and would most likely freeze her out for a while. Even though that's what she's trying to achieve to keep them away from Lily's secret, she wants to be the one to freeze them out. She'll have a better chance of warming them back up again.

"Hey! I am _not_ old - where are you going?" Victoire glared at her sister when Dominique rolled her eyes and walked past her.

"I'm going home. I actually have a life."

* * *

Dominique shut the door behind her and made sure it was closed before she collapsed against it and let the tears fall out of her eyes. She curled up in a tight ball against Lily's room and allowed the sobs to come out.

_"Please. . .kill me, Dominique please just kill me. I don't want to live. . .it hurts so bad."_

Lily's voice and pleas were echoing around her head and she couldn't get them out. The image of Lily frantically begging for Dominique to kill her would always be in Dominique's mind, but with every visit she seemed to just get worse and detoriate faster.

"Dominique?"

Dominique looked up from her view of the floor and saw Blake standing in front of her, a pile of books in her arms. Blake was wearing a simple pair of jeans, a polo t-shirt but had a pass around her neck that identified her as a member of staff.

Blake carefully set the books down on an empty chair and moved to sit in the same position as Dominique against Lily's door; knees pressed up against her chest, chin resting on her knees, arms around her legs. "I'm guessing Lily isn't any better?"

Dominique just shook her head, her voice far too thick to be easily understood. Blake seemed to understand completely though because she didn't say or do anything; she just sat and watched as Dominique cried and then eventually stopped.

"Thanks." Dominique muttered, wiping her eyes with a tissue that Blake conjured for her. "Why are you here? You're. . .cured." Dominique tried to think of a better word to use but she couldn't come up with one.

Blake used the door handle to pull herself up and then helped Dominique to her feet too. "Oh, you're never cured. The urge to stick my fingers down my throat is still there. As is the urge to slit my throat. I can just manage those urges better. _'Blake, you are a young girl with a full life ahead of yourself,' _and all that shit."

Dominique wiped the dust off of her black jeans and picked the bag that she dropped to the floor back up. "Alright, but why are you here? Don't you have like a job or something?"

Blake snorted and shook her head. She grabbed her books from the chair and then walked over to the shelf unit where she was supposed to be putting them in order before she saw Dominique in tears. "Who would employ me? No society-approved education, barely any qualifications, Gypsy background and I've been in a Mental Health institute for the past couple of years."

Dominique rested against the wall and watched as Blake alphabatised the books that she recognised as donations for the residents to read whenever they liked; the books were badly damaged and had been read at least a dozen times by each resident but since there was hardly any donations to this hospital they didn't have any spare funds for more books.

"My life consists of waking up in that dingy bedsit that the muggle government pays for, coming here for my therapy sessions and then volunteering until it's time to go sit in that pathetic room." Blake said in a bitter tone.

Dominique didn't respond, she just looked over her newly found cousin and mulled some thoughts over in her head. She supposed that Dominique owes Blake; Blake could have easily told Charlie or even the full family about Lily and Dominique's secret last week on Christmas Day. . .but she didn't. Blake could easily have told the entire hospital that the Chosen One's daughter was actually here, not Lily Dursley. And Dominique already sensed that sense of familiarity, love and protectiveness that she associated with her family members when she thought of Blake. She recognised the naivety in Blake's eyes, the way that Blake held herself reminded her of Lily whenever she was clean. Her sarcastic manner, the way she made light of everything, that reminded her of most of her cousins and herself.

"Move out of the bedsit." said Dominique.

"And live where? Charlie offered to bankroll me til I found a place, Molly and Arthur offered to put me up but I don't take charity -"

"Live with me. It's not charity. . .think of it as. . .I don't know, a form of thanks for not telling mine and Lily's secret." Dominique offered; the two of them were walking over to the entrance of the cellar-train station.

Blake was moved by Dominique's offer; Dominique could tell she was, the girl stopped in her tracks, her already whiter than white face paled, making her bright green eyes stand out like a stark contrast. Blake ran a skinny hand through her long dark hair and licked her lips several times before she answered Dominique.

"Um. . .where would I sleep?"

"I have a sofa bed. I. . .look, if you come live with me, there's a lot of things you'll need to keep quiet about. What goes on inside that flat stays inside that flat." Dominique put a hand on the door handle and pushed the door open, looking back at her cousin. "Here, I'm at work until midnight tonight. Feel free to come over any time." Dominique grabbed a muggle pen and a piece of paper and scribbled her address on it and also handed her a spare key.

Dominique hurried down the stairs into the empty cellar-waiting room and walked over to her usual bench.

"Dom. . ., thanks." Blake called down after her.

* * *

Dominique tapped her fingers against the bar in a rhythm that matched the music; she was bored. The day before New Year's Eve was always dead in restaurants, and the one where she worked was no exception. Lenny, her boss, had already sent four waitresses home because he didn't need them. Dominique, Lenny, two chefs and a doorman were all sitting around at the bar waiting for the three tables that had guests to call for their attention.

"Any plans for the holiday tomorrow, Dom?" Lenny asked in his gruff, cockney accent. Lenny was what Dominique's family would call, bad news. He owned quite a few places around London, restaurants, clubs, cafes, shops - and they all had either an underground room or a hidden away back room where he would take his more elite clients. Occasionally, Dominique would play hostess for them, getting their drinks and bringing their foods in for them. She saw enough that she knew when to keep her mouth shut and when to open it, she also saw enough that Lenny knew not to fire Dominique.

"My sister has organised this charity gala. Loads of big-shots." Dominique scowled and started picking a cardboard beer mat to pieces. "A lot of my cousins and I are supposed to be doing this auction thing. You know, donate to a good cause and you can win a date with this girl, blah blah." she had to be vague about the details because. . .well, she didn't want to go to Azkaban for breaching the treaty and statue of secrecy. According to her uncle Harry, the wizarding world barely managed to explain the results of the last war to the muggles without exposing their kind. She didn't need to expose magic to the muggles by bitching over her sisters charity event - least of all to a muggle like Lenny who wouldn't even consider forcing Dominique to use her magic to his gain.

"Where's it being held at?" Mario, one of the chef's asked in his authentic Italian accent. Mario and Georgio, the Italian twins, were the chefs that Lenny actually flew in from Italy so they could cook in his restaraunt.

"Some place in London. I wasn't really - oh, I'll be back in a sec." they all looked towards one of the three tables when they heard a smash and then the sound of the mother at the table scolding one of the four young kids as her two older kids snickered at what seemed to be their younger brother dropping his plate on the floor.

Dominique headed over and got on her knees to pick the plate pieces up, trying to ignore the sounds of the teenagers laughing at her being on the floor tidying their mess up.

"I am so sorry, miss. . .,"

"Dominique."

"Dominique. I really am. He was trying to push his plate over to his sister and he knocked it over -,"

"It's really fine, don't worry about it."

"Daniel - apologise this instant!" the mother scolded the little boy who broke out into a fresh wave of sobs. Dominique felt an instant sense of sadness come over her when she stood back up with the shattered piece of plate in her hand. There wasn't any food on the plate, it was just a little one that the cutelry wrapped in a napkin sat on.

"Daniel, would you like to see a magic trick?" Dominique smiled down at the boy, looking at his mother for permission. When the mother nodded and then Daniel did, Dominique smiled and put the broken pieces on the table. She attempted to put them in shape as best she could.

"Ok, I need you to be my assistant. Only the bravest and brightest of boys can be my assistant." Dominique smiled down at Daniel who had stopped crying and perked up, grinning up at Dominique, he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Alright, I want you to put this napkin over the broken plate. Careful you don't touch the plate because it's sharp."

Dominique watched as Daniel carefully covered the plate so it wasn't visible at all. Not only was Dominique watching Daniel, but she couldn't help but notice that his five brothers and sisters were watching curiously; even the two who had been laughing at her seconds prior.

When Daniel sat back in his chair, Dominique winked at him and held her hand over the covered plate and concentrated hard on an image of the plate and how it previously looked before Daniel broke it. On a whim she pictured it with an added detail.

"One. . .two. . .three!" Dominique tapped the plate with her finger three times before the whipped the napkin away, revealing the plate repaired with 'Daniel' painted in bright blue letters.

Daniel and his siblings all gasped in shock, as did their mother and the people on the neighbouring tables. Dominique peered over her shoulder and saw Lenny, the twins and the doorman all watching her with laughing faces.

"Thank you, Dominique!" Daniel jumped down from his chair and hugged Dominique tightly around her middle.

* * *

When Daniel and his table and the other two tables finally finished, Dominique was grateful that she could begin to tidy up after them. She was in the middle of wiping down the tables when she heard the sounds of the front doors close. Dominique felt very aware that since the chefs had just left, she was alone in the restaraunt with Lenny and his huge doorman who doubled as his personal guard, Scott.

"Dominique, come sit with us." Scott beckoned her over to the office behind the bar. Knowing that she couldn't really say no, Dominique picked the tray with the dirty dishes up and carried it over to the bar where she left it on the side and followed Scott into Lenny's office.

"Drink?" Lenny offered.

Dominique just shook her head and made a show of looking at the clock on the wall. "I need to be home soon, Lenny, whatever this is can you please speed it up, -"

"You will be. You know, that's one of the things I like about you, Dom." Lenny lit up a cigar and leant back in his chair, Scott went to sit on the corner of the desk so he was inches away from Dominique. "You ain't afraid to speak your mind. You ain't afraid of anything, it seems."

Dominique glanced from Scott who looked physically intimidating; six foot seven with arms thick with muscle, tattoo's covering every inch of his arms and neck, a skin head and eyes that showed no emotion. She looked from Scott to Lenny who was barely taller than she was, carried an extra tyre around his gut and had slicked back, greasy black hair.

"I'm scared of somethings." Dominique shrugged a shoulder. "I just don't like discussing them."

Lenny nodded his head slowly and took a few drags of his cigar, allowing the smoke to float around the room. "Understandable. . .listen, Petal, I know you know what I do as a job other than a respectable business man and I know that you've kept your mouth quiet without being asked."

Dominique didn't respond to this, she just mentally cursed herself for not keeping her wand on her at all times like her uncles had drummed into her from when she was eleven years old.

"And I think that needs. . .rewarding." Lenny surprised Dominique. "I'd like to give you a job."

Dominique just arched an eyebrow and looked directly at Lenny. "I already have a job."

Lenny laughed lightly and shook his head. "No, no darling, a proper job. Working for _me_, not the restaraunt. You can drive? Well I need a driver for. . .a delivery."

Dominique clocked on straight away and shook her head. "My hands are staying clean."

"How would they be dirty by driving a car? All you need to do is drive the car from A to B. Drop the car off at B and then drive a different car back to A." Scott explained to Dominique slowly.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a small job first and then we'll see how you go." Lenny offered, leaning forwards on the desk. "Dominique - I pay my employees very well."

That is what sold Dominique straight away; she needed a way to find the money for Lily's fees without raising suspicion from the wizarding world. She couldn't pretend to have another married boyfriend because her parents would intervene and no doubt let the wives of her customers know. Maybe working for Lenny - a muggle who has no connection to her parents or family at all.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Blake was sitting at the kitchen table when Dominique walked in her flat.

"Hey." Blake looked up and smiled when Dominique sat in the chair opposite hers.

"I'm glad you took me up on my offer." Dominique smiled at Blake tiredly, feeling the effects of working all night even if she didn't work too hard.

"Didn't really have a choice. . .I told my landlord to stick his damp ridden bedsit up his arse." Blake laughed, making Dominique laugh lightly too.

"Well, make yourself at home. Stay out of Lily's room - you can use her bathroom as your own though. Second door down the hall. What goes on inside this flat stays in this flat." Dominique instructed Blake; the handful of times Dominique had turned to prostitution to get Lily's fees, she had brought the guy back to her flat four times. Blaise Zabini normally took her to his guest house but twice that wasn't possible so she brought him to her place.

* * *

Dominique and Blake apparated into the ministry's function room and the two of them tried to go unnoticed by the swarms of paparazzi but since they were currently focusing on getting a shot of the entire Weasley-Potter family, Dominique and Blake were dragged over.

"No Lily tonight?" one of the photographers shouted out when Blake went to stand beside Charlie and Dominique stood in between her brother and sister. Dominique had decided to dress up for the occasion, and since she had already seen her sisters dress, Dominique deemed it fair that she out-did her. Victoire was wearing a floor length silver dress that puffed out at the waist. Dominique was wearing a dress that stretched across her breasts, criss crossed down her back and stomach until her waist and then it flowed gently to a couple of inches below her bum. She teamed the dress with a pair of Lily's heels that added an extra six inches. She smirked openly when she saw Victoire trying not to glare at her.

"No, she's still making a life for herself in the muggle world." James called out.

The photographers seemed to accept this and they soon began to call out for individual or group shots.

"Dom. . .Albus and - Roxanne!" one woman shouted out so Dominique went to stand on Albus' left as Roxanne stood on his right and they posed for photographs.

"Who's the brunette?" one male photographer called out, nodding to Blake who was standing on the side lines looking out of place.

Dominique stepped forwards, grabbed her arm and stood in front of the cameras with her. "This is our long lost cousin, Blake Chapman-Weasley!"

After the whole media frenzy died down at another Weasley in their grasp, Victoire grabbed Dominique by the arm and dragged her over to the designated Weasley table where their parents were sitting.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Victoire hissed.

"A dress, do you like it?" Dominique smirked and pushed her sister off of her.

"Now, now girls." Bill chuckled and shook his head.

Dominique just stood and smirked at her elder sister; it was Victoire who forced Dominique into even coming tonight. It was Victoire who forced Dominique into participating. It was Victoire who stopped Dominique from actually going out and having fun for once - and from stopping her earning a lot of money tonight.

She needs to have her fun some way.

"Come on Tori." Dominique used the childhood nickname that her sister hated then and clearly hates now. "We're sisters, we look alike, sound alike. . .it's only fitting we wear the same coloured dress. You look nice."

Victoire visibly tensed and glared at that off-hand compliment.

"You're item number three. Table number three." Victoire took a deep breath, relaxed her body and then smiled at her younger sister. "Here you go." Victoire picked up a clipboard from the table and handed Dominique a badge with a number three on it for everybody to see.

Dominique took the badge and looked round at the room, eight other girls each had a badge on, Victoire added a badge with a number one on it.

"Three is my lucky number." Dominique pinned the badge on and sauntered over to the center of the room, where ten round tables were all set up in a circle.

* * *

"Fault in Vicky's plans." Dominique muttered when Albus sat in the chair opposite hers and handed her a drink.

"I know. I've sat at Rosie's, hers, Roxie's and Lucy's table by now. I've had to put up Roxanne making sex faces with that David guy at table number seven." Albus grumbled. Dominique bit back her sarcastic retort when she realised that Albus and James were overly protective with the rest of their female cousins, they have been ever since Lily 'ran away.'

"That David guy is a creep." Dominique took a sip of her drink.

The two cousins sat talking a little awkwardly until their designated five minutes were up and Albus moved on to Avril Nott at the table next to him.

Dominique looked at the guy who was moving on from Rose's table and immediately felt her stomach tighten at the sight of somebody she easily recognised as Scorpius Malfoy.

As she watched Scorpius sit down, Dominique thought back to what she knew about him; it wasn't very much. She knew that he was one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts, but that was nearly six years ago from him. She knew that while he wasn't Albus or Rose's enemy in school, they weren't the best of friends.

"Dominique Weasley?" Scorpius looked at Dominique with a smile and wide eyes. "Wow, I haven't seen you, well actually spoken to you since - since my years leaving party!"

Dominique frowned at the memory of that party; she walked in on Lily snorting white powder in the Slytherin toilets with some seventh year guys that night.

"It's good to see you, Malfoy." Dominique smiled back at the guy in front of her.

"Still refusing to move on to my first name?" Scorpius teased Dominique.

Dominique let out a deep sigh and shook her head slowly.

"First name basis for friends only." Dominique told him icily.

Scorpius nodded his head once and lent forwards so his elbows were on the table. "You haven't forgiven me for Princess Potter and the guys in the bathroom, have you?" Scorpius guessed correctly. "You know, from what I remember, Potter didn't need any encouragement -"

"From what _I_ remember, it was you who brought that shit into the party." Dominique leant forwards too and hissed in his face.

Scorpius shook his head and smiled a little. "Weasley, if she hadn't have gotten it off of me she'd have got it from someone else. Drugs were crawling all over at that party. And it's like I said, Lily wasn't exactly forced to take it -"

"You know what, I don't have to sit here and listen to some drug pusher try to excuse his actions!" Dominique slammed her hands on the table and stood from her chair, pushing it back with a screech that echoed around the entire hall.

As she stormed away, Dominique ignored the shocked, furious and curious looks from nearly every single person in the entire room. She also ignored the sounds of Scorpius Malfoy laughing from behind her.

* * *

"No." Dominique shot Victoire down and then downed her drink when she saw her sister storm over to where she was sitting with Blake at the Weasley table.

"Yes." Victoire took the glass from her hand. "Get on that stage right now!"

"Bite me, _Tori_." Dominique bit back.

"Dominique Ginevra Weasley, I swear to Wizarding God if you do not get back on that stage I will go over to Mrs. Zabini and tell her in front of all these people that you've been screwing her husband." Victoire hissed, loud enough for the entire table to hear.

"Girls!" their mother scolded them in a harsh tone.

Dominique took a deep breath and slowly stood from her chair. When she stood she found herself practically pressed against Victoire; their faces were an inch away from each other.

"After this, we're done. You stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours." Dominique glared into her sisters eyes.

"Gladly. You can screw as many married middle aged men as you like." Victoire smirked and shook her head. "Just don't get caught, this family has a reputation."

Dominique snorted loudly and laughed once. "Really? You, _you_, are going to give me advice on keeping my affairs secret? Don't forget, _sister_, it was Lily and I who caught you fucking Teddy's friend." Dominique walked away from her sister and their shocked family; nobody really knew why Teddy and Victoire broke up. Dominique and Lily walked in on Victoire sleeping with one of Teddy's friends. Lily told Teddy but he didn't believe her, he was convinced she was high at the time. It was only about four months later when he walked in on Victoire sleeping with the same friend that he actually apologised to Lily.

Dominique let the family take in why their favourite couple split up as she went to sit in between Roxanne and one of the Zabini girls and watched as Victoire tried to calm down Fleur who was ranting to her oldest daughter.

"What's going on?" Roxanne asked, following Dominique's gaze.

Dominique smirked and glanced at her cousin. "Oh, the family just discovered that my sister is the family whore and it's not me."

Roxanne couldn't answer because Victoire came up to the podium, not even looking in her sisters direction.

Dominique just laughed quietly at her sisters misfortune and couldn't help but imagine the berating that Fleur and Bill would give Victoire tomorrow. She wasn't really paying attention when Rose and Avril Nott got auctioned off to two guys and it was only when Roxanne kicked her lightly that Dominique stood up and went to stand beside the podium.

"Dominique Weasley gents; fluent French, has no problem in participating in sexual affairs with married men," Victoire began the description that made the entire hall suck in a breath.

Dominique just shook her head and laughed lightly.

"she loves to be woo'd and don't worry guys, she's been on contraceptives since she was fifteen years old." Victoire smirked at Dominique who was stood frozen on her spot; well it looks like Victoire isn't the only Weasley daughter who is going get screamed at by their parents tomorrow.

"Let's start the bidding off with. . .ten galleons?" Victoire added another sly dig.

"Fifty!"

"Seventy!"

"One hundred!"

Dominique turned and smirked back at Victoire; the highest offer so far had been for Avril Nott and that was seventy five galleons.

"Two hundred!" Dominique looked into the crowd at that familiar voice.

"Two fifty!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"A thousand!"

Gasps and loud claps drowned out the voices for a minute but Dominique ignored them all and looked at Victoire.

"Victoire, no! Don't let him -"

"Two thousand!"

"FIVE THOUSAND GALLEONS!" Scorpius Malfoy moved to the front of the crowd and winked up at Dominique who just scowled and glared at him,

"Sold to Mr Scorpius Malfoy. Come up and collect your prize!" Victoire led the fresh sound of applause as Scorpius came up and took Dominique's hand.

* * *

Dominique stormed away form Scorpius as soon as she got the chance; she told him to stick his money down his throat and intended on apparating straight home.

But fate had other ideas.

Dominique tried to sneak out of the side entrance; to get out that way she needed to exit behind the stage through a door that led to the Atrium and then she could apparate from there. Just as she was reaching for her wand in her bag in the atrium, somebody grabbed her by the arm, twisted it behind her back and pushed and shoved her forwards into the lifts. The person's second hand covered her mouth so she couldn't call out for help.

She was trapped by the guys strong hold until they reached what she recognised as the Auror department. Once she was on the floor, she was pushed forcefully into a cubicle.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dominique scowled and rubbed at a bruise that was forming over her arm. From the feeling on her face, her mouth and jaw were going to bruise too.

"A year ago my boss put me on the case of his daughter. He wanted to know where she was, what she was doing and who she was with." a man Dominique vaguely recognised as Dexter Hazelle, one of the old-school Auror's who Dominique thought went to school with her father.

"So guess what, blondie? I found her." Dexter shoved Dominique down so she was sitting on the desk in front of him. "I know your little secret. I know Princess Potter is a crack whore, sells herself for her dirty little fix. I know that you pay her fees. I know what you've done to pay her fees -"

"I'll do anything." Dominique caught on quick. She ignored the pain around her mouth and on her arm and moved so her body was pushed up against Dexter's. "I mean it. . .I'll do anything you want. Just please don't tell Harry you've found her. . .please."

Dexter smirked down at Dominique and shook his head.

"Oh I know you will. Anything I want." Dexter stepped back and pulled the thin door to the cubicle closed.

Dominique stood from the table when Dexter pushed himself off of her. She straightened her dress and hitched her panties back up from where they were scrunched down by her knees.

"I want a thousand a week." Dexter spoke over his shoulder. He was standing with his back to Dominique as he zipped his pants back up. "To keep your filthy little secret. A thousand a week and a visit whenever I call for you."

Without him saying anything else, he left the cubicle. He left Dominique to fall to the floor because the sobs that were escaping from her body were too harsh for her to handle. She couldn't keep them in.

She cried out loud for what felt like hours.

* * *

**A/N 2 - so, yeah. . .we've saw Scorpius, Dexter. . .what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Sorry this took so long; I sort of had a block, then a roll for _Getting_ and then university started, haha. I'm a bad student though so I'm writing for you when I should be reading. Oh well. . .**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Dominique stayed in bed for the entirety of New Year's day. She ignored Blake knocking and calling through her bedroom door that they needed to be at the Burrow. She ignored the sound of Blake apparating out. She just remained curled up in a tight ball under her covers, dreaming of what her life used to be when she didn't have to put up with everything that she's putting up with now. When Lily used to take care of her.

When they were younger, Lily would be the one to take care of Dominique but when they turned fifteen, the roles switched. Dominique would be the one to cover for Lily when she got too drunk and then later in their years too high to do anything. Lily was the one who used to cuddle Dominique when she got scared, but now Dominique isn't allowed to get frightened because there isn't anybody there to cuddle her until she felt better.

Dominique stayed in bed until she heard her front door slam open and several pairs of feet storming through her apartment.

"_Dominique!"_

Dominique groaned but rolled out of her covers, knowing ignoring her mother would be futile because her mother would most likely come and drag her out of bed.

On the way out of her room, she rolled her sleeves down to hide the bruises on her arms; the one across her mouth and jaw she had no choice but to leave on display.

"Just where ze 'ell 'ave you been?" Fleur Weasley started as soon as Dominique's bedroom door opened up. Dominique kept her head down when she walked over to her sofa. There she made sure her knees were tucked up as close as possible to her face so she could try and keep the bruises from her parents.

Bill was sitting on an armchair frowning at his youngest daughter while Fleur was pacing around the living room. "Your Grandmuzzer 'az been expecting you! We have been expecting you!"

"I didn't want to go, Mum." Dominique muttered, trying not to wince in pain at how much it hurt to speak.

"Dominique?" Bill saw that Dominique winced and got out of his chair straight away. "What's wrong? Are you hurt - Dominique, who did that to you?" Bill gently took Dominique's hands away from her mouth, showing the purple bruises.

Dominique shook her head and stood up from her chair. She walked over to the fireplace and started re-organising the photos there; purely for something to occupy her shaking hands with. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

She felt a small hand on her shoulder so she shrugged it off and moved to look out of the window; the night sky was full of muggles setting fireworks off. Sweet, innocent, blissfully unaware of the harsh realities of life celebrating the new year. Dominique envied them for their ignorance. She hated them for being ignorant to what people like her were having to do.

"Dominique -"

"Save your bullshit crap and go spout it to Victoire." Dominique interrupted her mother.

"How dare you speak to your mother that way?" Bill turned Dominique by her arms, but when he saw his daughter wince despite herself, he rolled her sleeve up on her right arm and paled at the sight of another bruise there.

"Get out!" Dominique backed away from her Dad and screamed in his face. "_Get out, get out, GET OUT!"_

"Just get the hell out of my home and leave me alone!" Dominique marched over to the front door and ripped it open. "Go on - out! Just leave me alone."

Her parents exchanged a look; their previous anger and disappointment had vanished the moment they saw the bruises on their youngest daughters face. Dominique knew this. She knew that they weren't angry with her any more. They were just worried and scared for her. And she hated it. She hated that look in her mothers eye, she hated how worried her father looked.

When they left, Dominique just fell to the floor in a heap. She couldn't stop her sobs.

"Why did you do this to me?" Dominique cried out, as loud as her lungs could handle. "WHY LILY?! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS?!"

Not satisfied with crying and screaming until her voice became hoarse, Dominique had to do something to let out all of the conflicting emotions that were surging through her entire being. She got to her feet and kicked the small end table out of her way at the bottom of the sofa. She slammed framed photos from the walls. She threw ornaments. She punched the walls. She screamed louder and louder each time. She continued destroying her home, moving through to the kitchen until she stopped in front of Lily's bedroom door.

Dominique shakily opened the door and then felt a fresh new set of tears and emotions explode out of her as she looked over Lily's room and belongings.

She walked over to Lily's bed where she curled up in a tight ball and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Dominique was forced to apply a bruising salve to her face and arms for her shift in the restaurant the next day though, but she didn't mind. In fact, she was looking forward to her shift in the muggle world because if Dexter came looking for her she knew he wouldn't risk using magic and she knew that Lenny and Scott and a handful of others in the restaurant would scare him away.

That didn't distract her completely though; every time somebody placed an order, Dominique got it wrong. Every time the chefs handed Dominique a plate of food, she took it to the wrong table. Every time she picked a dirty plate up, it fell from her grasp. So she wasn't really surprised when Lenny called her into his office.

"I know why you're distracted." Lenny told Dominique.

Dominique simply arched an eyebrow while her inner voice snorted and laughed.

"You're nervous about your job offer." Lenny smiled a little. "There's no need to be. I assure you -"

That job offer had fallen from Dominique's mind; obviously she had other things on her mind. But with the job came a hefty pay sum apparently, and Dominique's outgoing expenses had just increased over the past two days.

"How much?"

Lenny sat back in his chair and frowned a little bit at Dominique's question. "You're going to do it?"

"If the price is right." Dominique shrugged a shoulder and tried to keep her face neutral.

"You've changed your tune."

"Can a girl not change her mind?"

Lenny observed her for a minute, making Dominique feel like she was under scrutiny. Fortunately for her, these past couple of years had made her harden to scrutiny and observation so she remained sitting as cool as a cucumber.

"Here," Lenny opened a drawer and tossed a set of keys over to Dominique, which she caught easily. "This car wants taking to the address on the passenger seat. Scott will drive behind you so you have a ride back to town."

Dominique stood from her chair and curled her hand around the keys tightly. "How much?" she repeated firmly.

"Five hundred now," Lenny stood too and pulled a wad of muggle notes out of his pants pocket. "and Scott will give you another five hundred once you deliver the car."

Dominique took the cash and fisted it in her other hand. A thousand pounds; how much would that be in galleons?

She followed Lenny out of his office and through to the staff room where he helped her into her coat. As he directed her to the correct car in the car park, Dominique tried to count and convert the two money currencies in her head.

Dominique lowered herself into the slick black car, recognising the model as the same version as the red car in her very own drive. She allowed herself to smile a little when she remembered just how fast these cars can take her. With a quick check from the map on the passenger seat, Dominique started the car and drove out of the car park at break neck speed, enjoying the feeling of adrenaline rush through her veins when she saw the streets and people of London pass by her in a very murky blur.

* * *

"You can drive good, I'll give you that." Scott told Dominique when she climbed in his car. The two of them were parked up outside a warehouse, looking at the very expensive looking car Dominique had just parked. According to Scott, Lenny told him to wait until his associate picked the car up before he could leave.

"Woman of many talents." Dominique murmured back to him. Scott didn't reply, he just sat straighter in his chair and narrowed his eyes when he saw two men come out of the warehouse. They were both carrying a weapon each. The larger man was carrying what Dominique assumed was a skinnier, longer beaters bat and the smaller man was holding a knife in his hand.

"Here. Just in case."

Dominique looked down to see what Scott had dropped in her lap and felt her heart beat faster at the sight of the shiny silver knife against her black coat. Knowing that Scott was watching her out of the corner of his eye, she curled her fingers around the handle and adjusted her coat so the knife was hidden from view.

The car Scott and Dominique were in had heavily tinted out windows, as black as the bodywork, so the two men couldn't identify who was in the car. They could only see that a car was parked in front of them.

"Lenny doesn't like his employees to be seen." Scott explained slowly, not taking his eyes off of the car and the two men. "He keeps their backs covered. Makes sure they have an alibi and makes sure they aren't seen if possible." Scott assured Dominique.

As Scott spoke, Dominique watched the men open the boot of the car and pull out something Dominique had no idea was in there. They pulled out a large black suitcase and opened it on the floor; she could just make out more of the paper money that Lenny had given her, only in the suitcase there was clearly a lot more than five hundred pounds.

A lot more.

The smaller man straightened up and looked directly at Dominique, almost as if he could see through the blacked out window. He nodded once and at that movement, Scott started the car and reversed away from them extremely quickly.

"Here you go." Scott leant over and opened up a compartment in front of Dominique; she saw another wad, this time the same as the one Lenny gave her back in his office. "Five hundred. There's also a phone in there for you. Scott told me to tell you that you have to keep it on and charged at all times. His numbers are saved in there, as are mine. Answer only to us two." Scott explained.

Dominique pocketed the money and held the small phone in her hand. She already had a phone in her flat, she needed one since she decided to live and work in the muggle world, but she didn't have a mobile phone.

"Look, if you're ever on a job and you get scared or worried or in trouble just ring me and I'll come help you out." Scott looked at Dominique. "I mean it kid. . .,you remind me of my daughter. Whatever is going on in your life that is making you turn to working for Lenny must be bad. I'll look after you."

* * *

The first thing Dominique noticed when she opened her front room door, was that the sound of crunching glass didn't reach her ears like it did this morning. She planned on tidying her mess up after she got home from work.

"I forgot you live here." Dominique sighed loudly when she heard movement in the living room. She should have remembered that Blake was now living in the flat with her, of course she would naturally clean the mess up. "I was going to clean the mess up when - oh."

Dominique stopped talking when she saw all of her aunts and uncles in various positions around her living room and kitchen. Blake was nervously biting her lip in front of Lily's room, looking directly at Dominique.

"I thought we got robbed so I sent for Charlie who showed up with his brothers and then Bill said about you kicking them out so he sent for Fleur and then everyone - I'm sorry!" Blake gushed out when Dominique just looked at her.

"Right, what ze 'ell is going on?" Fleur came up to stand in front of her daughter and looked her square in the eye. "Yesterday you 'ad bruises all over you and today your flat is trashed. Tell us, Dominique! We are your family!"

Dominique wanted to tell them everything, but Fleur's last comment played in her mind.

_"We are your family!" _

_"Family."_

Lily is Dominique's family too and she deserves to have her wishes taken into account.

"Nothing happened. I got into a fight at the party and I trashed the place last night." Dominique wasn't lying completely. "I'm sorry for worrying and scaring you." she muttered, looking over at her mother mainly.

Fleur sighed deeply and opened her mouth to say something but George cut her off. "I don't believe you. You've been acting weird for about a year now."

The tension in the room changed almost immediately and Dominique hated it. She hated it because every single ounce of her being was on alert; she needed to think fast or else she could just see Lily's secret being announced. If Lily's secret became public knowledge, her entire family would fall apart. Harry and Ginny would have break downs, James and Albus would go crazy, Teddy would be exiled for not doing anything sooner. Grandma and Granda Weasley suffer from heart ache at seeing their daughter, son in law and grandchildren so traumatised. The rest of the family would hate and blame Dominique. Everybody would try to keep it out of the press but with so many people something was bound to slip out so Dominique had to keep control.

In order to keep control she needed to allow her automatic reaction from lately; she needed to get defensive.

"Well look who's alert." Dominique scowled and spoke sarcastically to her uncle. Moving past her aunts Audrey and Angelina she went over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "Ten out of ten for observation skills."

Dominique just looked out of her kitchen window as she heard her aunts and uncles all have a muttered argument about her.

It was only when Harry spoke chilling words to her that she turned round.

"I don't know what you and my daughter got up to in this flat. Nobody really knew what the two of you ever did when you weren't with us. . .but she's gone missing and you're here and you got attacked and then your house is trashed?"

Dominique looked from her favourite uncle to his wife, to her father to her mother. She looked over at Blake who was looking at her through narrowed eyes.

Dominique licked her lips and cleared her throat before she looked back at her favourite uncle again. "Your daughter and I. . .-"

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Dominique groaned loudly at the sound of the voice from the doorway. "The front door is open so I'm coming in. Don't worry, I'm not about to sexually molest you - unless you ask me too of course."

Dominique sighed at the sound of Scorpius Malfoy's voice and then glared at him when he walked into the mess and chaos that was her life right now. Although. . .she had to admit he did look incredibly hot. He was wearing a pair of jeans that accentuated his long, thick legs; a black leather jacket that wrapped easily around his muscular arms and a white t-shirt that highlighted his abs.

"What the hell do you want?" Dominique demanded.

Scorpius feigned a look of shock as he looked at her; she also had to admit that he was doing a good job of ignoring the sight of her trashed flat and angry relatives.

"A date -"

"I thought I made my feelings quite clear?"

"I paid for it. Just getting my money's worth." Scorpius shot back, winking at Dominique which sent an uneasy feeling through her stomach.

Did he know?

No, she told herself; she made that potion to keep them quiet herself. She knows it's fail proof and it can't be altered . . . but why did she get that feeling that he just knows?

Dominique looked at Scorpius through a steely gaze as her family exchanged cautious and furious glances with one another; she knew what they were thinking and she hated that she had to give them this feeling. They thought it was happening again. That they were going to lose her like they lost Lily.

"You guys better go." Dominique muttered and looked round the room once. "Malfoy here wants his moneys worth."

"Whoa! Not like that!" Scorpius spluttered, turning to look at Dominique's furious father. "No! I meant, your sister! Your sister said you signed a contract that you had to this - she lied didn't she?"

Dominique scowled heavily at the mention of Victoire; of course. Of course Victoire sent him round with a head full of lies. Of course Victoire gave him her address.

"Seriously; go." Dominique looked over at her family, avoiding her uncle Harry's eyes. "I'm fine. Sorry I worried you all."

"Look, you can stay here but I'm going on this date. Give me a minute to get changed, Malfoy." Dominique snapped at her family when nobody budged. She scowled again as she passed them all but hurried into her bedroom where she quickly slipped out of her uniform and into an outfit that matched Scorpius' since he had a plan for what they were doing and was obviously dressed for it.

* * *

_"This_ is what we're doing?" Dominique sighed and looked over the muddy fields. Scorpius had apparated her to Malfoy Manor; he assured her his parents were out for the day and led her around the side of the house, over a dozen large frozen over gardens and climbed over a few short walls to the 'back yard' as Scorpius told her - which was more expansive than the Hogwarts grounds. Dominique kept quiet until he pulled her to a stop and she saw a house-elf standing in the freezing cold field.

"Wait, you know what this is?" Scorpius frowned at Dominique who nodded her head.

"Yeah. The house elf sends plates into the air and we shoot them down with our wands." Dominique pulled her wand out of her sleeve.

Scorpius looked at her completely confused at her knowledge at what he thought was a sport only the elite of the pure-blood society enjoyed. "How did you -"

"I'm part Delacour." Dominique explained as if she was speaking to a five year old. Or one of her cousins.

"A. . ., wait - a _Delacour_, Delacour? The French Delacour's?" Scorpius' eyes popped wide open when he realised that the girl in front of him was actually the Granddaughter of one of the most influential families in France.

"The very same. I thought everybody knew." Dominique sighed and rubbed her hands together, warming them up since it had started to snow lightly. "If we're going to stand here and compare lineage, can we do it inside? It's freezing."

Scorpius shook his head in disbelief but then nodded when Dominique made to turn back to the house.

"Oh, erm. . ., sure. Go ahead. Pika, go." he ordered his house-elf who nodded and snapped her fingers, sending a clay plate to go flying in mid air.

"Mine!" Scorpius called it and aimed his wand.

Dominique rolled her eyes when she heard the sound of the plate smashing and Scorpius' whoop of celebration.

She moved to stand beside him and aimed her wand.

"Go."

The plate appeared out of no where and Dominique easily shot a spell at it, smashing it in two clean pieces. Feeling confident, Dominique easily shot a spell at the two pieces, sending them flying into tiny pieces.

When she finished she turned to look at Scorpius who was watching her with a face of pure amazement.

"Your turn, Malfoy."

* * *

The two spent nearly four hours outside in the cold, smashing plates. Even though she would never admit it to anybody but herself, Dominique had fun. She had a lot of fun, teasing Scorpius about her having a better aim than he does, about how she hit more plates.

It was only when Pika sneezed half a dozen times in a row did the two realise just how cold the poor creature must be; she was standing shivering in her toga tea towel with the Malfoy family crest pressed formally in the middle. The snow that was just covering Dominique and Scorpius's feet was half was up poor Pika's shins.

"Oh, sorry, Pika!" Scorpius took his jacket off and wrapped it around the small elf firmly; this surprised Dominique. When her aunt set off a bill about a decade ago stating that all house-elves be set free and employed by their masters, the Malfoy family was one of the few who stubbornly fought the act - why was Scorpius caring for the house-elf like he would a child? "Go to your room and have one of the other elves fetch you some soup and a hot water bottle."

The little elf nodded her head once and then, with very weak movements, raised her left arm and clicked her fingers. It took the poor little creature a few tries before she vanished with a rather pathetic sounding _crack!_ but she did leave; leaving Dominique and Scorpius alone in the field.

Due to the winter months and the Malfoy grounds being situated in the country side of the south of England, the sky above them was almost black. Giving the light snow that was falling around them, the two could barely see anything.

"So, how has today been for you?" Scorpius asked her.

Dominique scowled as she dug her hands into her coat pockets more deeply. "Cold. Is it over yet? Can I go back to my _warm_ flat?"

Scorpius chuckled and shook his head. "Follow me."

* * *

After walking Dominique to the other side of the estate, Scorpius was more than happy to admit that he was impressed; most girls he did this sort of thing with complained about trekking across fields - even more so in the winter when the grounds where covered in snow! Not Dominique though, she kept up to him on an even pace when he directed her across fields, she silently and easily climbed over the fences to each field and she didn't bat an eyelid when he held the heavy gate to the Malfoy family cemetery open for her so they could cut through it.

"Flying?" Dominique guessed when she saw two state of the art brooms resting up against the side of the house.

"No." Scorpius smirked when he handed her a broomstick. "We're jumping. The broom is for when you get scared." he took her hand and headed over to where one part of the house was covered in greenery. To the untrained eye this side of the house seems to be just a flat wall - to the people like Scorpius and his family and close friends, he knew that there was actually a staircase that directed them to the roof of the house. The greenery that one of his fore-fathers added a few generations ago hid the staircase from view. His Grandfather Lucius told him a couple of years ago it gave them a place to escape to the roof when the Auror's came looking for Death Eater's during the first reign of Lord Voldemort.

"We're jumping? From your roof?" Dominique asked as the two began the long climb up to the roof. "Not this doesn't seem like a dumbass idea - because it absolutely does not, but I don't have a death wish so. . ."

Scorpius just chuckled but didn't answer until they were on the roof. The two leant against a slopey part of the roof to get their breaths back. "Have you ever abused your powers?"

Dominique instantly thought to using her gifts from her veela heritage to trick and trap men. She thought of using her limited amount of wandless magic to help her out of sticky situations.

"Not really." Dominique lied easily.

"Well today you are." Scorpius straightened up and grabbed Dominique's hand, leading her over to the edge of the house. "We jump from here and about. . .six feet or so above the ground we mount the brooms and fly back up here."

"What if we don't mount the brooms in time?"

"Then our magic comes in to help us. My father told me about a boy he went to school with, apparently his uncle dangled him out of an upstairs window and he bounced all around the garden." Scorpius waved off Dominique's concerns.

Dominique just rolled her eyes at the story of her uncle Neville. She had heard that story more times than she cares to remember.

"What if our magic doesn't cover us?"

"Then my mother will bring us back from the dead because we'll have gotten blood and guts all over her favourite patio." Scorpius joked. "Do you trust me?"

"I don't trust anybody." Dominique told him coldly.

Scorpius' playful grin faltered a little as he didn't know what to say.

"You first. If you don't die then I'll consider doing it." Dominique muttered, changing the subject before he questioned her on what she just said.

Scorpius smirked again at Dominique and then walked over to the edge of the roof top. He turned so he was facing Dominique, winked and blew a kiss at her and then let himself fall with his arms stretched out wide. Dominique ran to the edge of the rooftop and watched as Scorpius fell the long distance from the roof to the ground. Just as he was at where she estimated the ceilings of the first floor would be, he grabbed the broom and flew out over the grounds before turning sky-bound and coming to hover beside her.

Dominique could see the adrenaline buzzing away in his eyes; his hair was all windswept and his smirk had turned into a childish grin.

"Your turn."

Dominique, now confident that the little game wouldn't kill her, took several steps back.

"Look, if you're scared that -"

Whatever Scorpius was going to say was lost as Dominique ran from the roof and dived off of it as if she would land in a pool of water and not land on her head on the south wing patio if she didn't use her broomstick properly.

Scorpius watched with a childish grin on his face as Dominique mounted the broom mid-air and swooped over the grounds. Dominique sped over the grass, her fingers skimming over the frozen land lazily as her heart rate lowered and the shock that she was literally seconds away from falling to her death had nearly vanished.

"Alright, that was fun." Dominique admitted when she flew up to the house besides Scorpius.

Scorpius signaled for her to join him on the roof. She climbed off of her broom and sat down with him on the edge, their feet dangling off of the edge.

"Your house is huge." Dominique muttered, looking down at the drop from the roof to the patio.

"My parents' house." Scorpius countered.

"Be your house when they die." Dominique retorted, looking over the vast snow covered grounds.

"So, good date?" Scorpius asked after a couple of minutes where they both just got their breaths and heart rate down to a normal rate.

"It was alright; did you get your money's worth?" Dominique sighed deeply.

Scorpius chuckled. "Best ten grand I've ever spent."

Dominique looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she turned to stand up on the roof again. "You need to get out more if this is the best ten grand you've ever spent." she teased him, walking towards the staircase. "Come on, I don't know how to get to the gates. Dates over."

Scorpius followed her with his gaze for a couple of steps before he jumped up and easily caught up due to his long legs using longer strides.

"Wait, what?" Scorpius walked at an even pace with her. "You just said you had a good time - surely you don't want to leave?"

Dominique turned so she was facing him and looked him square in the eye. "I said the date was alright; translated that means the date was enjoyable yes but a good time? Hmm, maybe if you hadn't have paid for me. Oh -" Dominique added as an afterthought. "I don't date drug pushers."

Scorpius looked at Dominique through narrowed eyes. "A drug pusher? What because I had a little habit when I was sixteen? That doesn't make me a drug pusher." Scorpius countered.

Dominique just shrugged a shoulder and walked away from him. "Hippogriff's don't change their feathers."

"Well then that would make you a tease who relied on James Potter to scare away the guys she led on then, am I right?" Scorpius called after her.

Dominique stopped, her feet freezing on the frozen ground under her. She slowly turned round to look at Scorpius who was smirking at Dominique.

"I was never a tease in school!"

"Oh please, you and Potter were! Only difference is after _her_ fifth year she stopped teasing." Scorpius scoffed and walked closer to Dominique. "Everybody told me about how she became less frigid once her brothers were out of the castle."

Dominique was too stunned to speak properly; sure she knew that Lily had a drug problem in school but. . .but surely Lily wasn't using sex to her advantage at _sixteen_ years old?

"What?"

"Yeah, all the guys in Slytherin knew that once James and Albus were gone she dropped her panties instead of bolting at the sight of a hard on." Scorpius told her casually.

"I. . .I thought that -"

"You thought what?" Scorpius stopped walking and turned round, puzzled that Dominique wasn't walking slowly with him like he thought. Instead she was standing where she was a few seconds ago, looking like she was trying to fit together a puzzle in front of her.

"I have to go!" Dominique muttered and before Scorpius could stop her she bolted for the front gates.

* * *

Dominique apparated straight home. She was glad to see that the flat was empty of her family. Dominique stormed straight through the flat and into Lily's bedroom; she knew where everything was so she headed straight for Lily's closet. Behind the rack of clothes was shelves that Lily had James build in the wall for her; on these shelves were photo albums, books and trinkets from when she was at school.

After quickly selecting an album from her and Lily's sixth and seventh years of schooling Dominique closed the closet doors and went to the living room where she sat cross legged on the couch and put the photo albums on the cushion beside her.

Dominique sat for what felt like twenty minutes just staring at the albums before she opened the first one. She looked through the photos for the first time, actually _seeing_ the pictures in front of her; Lily at a party clearly out of her head. . .with the guys. Lily at a party heading upstairs with a guy. Lily at another party sitting with some guys. A picture of Dominique and Hugo at a party - with Lily snogging a guy in the far background.

"I'm glad you can look at them photos."

Dominique jumped and looked over to the front door; James was standing in the doorway looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I did knock and shout. You were too engrossed in those."

"What do you want?" Dominique sighed and closed the album; after everything that she did today, doing that job for Lenny, arguing with her parents, shooting plates, walking across the Malfoy's grounds, jumping from the Malfoy's house - she really wasn't in the mood to argue with James.

"You back in my life." James admitted softly.

Dominique immediately looked over at her cousin; apart from Lily, James had been the one she had been closest to in the family. He had been the big brother she had secretly always craved; when she was scared about _anything_ James made her feel better. She was probably more upset than Lily was when he graduated. The two were best friends while her and Lily were one. It pained Dominique to have to keep Lily's secrets from her brother but. . . Lily came first.

"James -"

"I'll admit this past year I've been a bit of a jerk but Dom, you were my _best friend_." James came to sit on the sofa besides her. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Dominique sniffed; she really did miss having James in her life. She missed having that person who sometimes took care of her.

* * *

Dominique sighed as she sat in her usual seat on the train from the hospital to the apparation point. Another day, another visit with Lily, another plea to kill her.

She knew that she would never get Lily's crying voice out of her head; the sight of Lily crying, screaming for Dominique to kill her. . .it's etched in her mind forever.

"Dear me your cousin is one for dramatics, isn't she?"

Dominique's blood ran cold when she heard a voice from behind her. She didn't dare turn round to check if she was certain who's face matched the voice that was so close to her ear it was breathing on her neck.

"Then again, I suppose being a dirty little smack rat will do that to you." Dexter spoke as he got up from the seats behind Dominique and moved so he was sitting in the two in front of her. He smirked when he saw Dominique's skin go deathly white. "I want paying. In full. We'll go to your place when we get off. You can pay me and then we can go to the bedroom."

Dominique didn't say anything; she just nodded her head once.

She knew Dexter saw the small tear escape from her face and she knew she heard him laugh lightly.

"I don't know why you act so shocked by it." Dexter commented as he pulled himself out of Dominique and rolled to lay on her bed beside her. "I know you've sold your body before. To quite a number of people I believe." he sighed deeply.

When they got off the train and into the apparation point, Dexter had grabbed Dominique by her arm so tight it bruised almost straight away. He apparated away with her, straight into her flat. Before she had a chance to do anything, he practically attacked her. He forced his tongue into her mouth, he ripped her clothes off of her and pushed her into her bedroom. He trapped her hands to the mattress and forced her legs open. Dominique lay there, frozen with misery and panic, crying silently as Dexter groped her, kissed her and thrust into her.

"You can get me my money now." Dexter told her, waving his hand in the direction of her vanity table.

Normally Dominique would bite back and give some sort of retort but she wanted him out of her flat as soon as possible so she just pulled herself out of bed, ignoring the dulling ache between her legs, picked her dressing gown from the foot of the bed and wrapping it tight around her as she walked over to the large ornate jewelry box on their. She pulled a money bag out of the drawer and then went back over to the bed.

"Here." Dominique muttered, handing him the bag.

Dexter took the bag and looked inside it.

"Ok, I'll get dressed and I guess I'll see you next week."

* * *

Dominique tightened her arms around her legs and let the cold air blow around her.

"You're not gonna jump are you? Because you'll need a broom for that."

She didn't turn her head at Scorpius Malfoy's voice but she didn't move either. She just stayed sitting on the balcony ledge, her legs pushed up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them.

"I really need to update my security system." Dominique muttered to herself without looking away from the snow falling around the car park below her apartment building. Her stolen red car was still down their; I really need to get rid of that, she thought to herself.

Scorpius moved to sit on the balcony edge too, one of his legs bent and the other dangling over the ledge. "It's January, snowing, freezing and you're sitting outside in your nightwear." he said as he noticed Dominique was barefoot and in a pair of cotton pajama pants and a thin t-shirt.

"Maybe I should get a dog." Dominique ignored him and muttered. "A big dog. A big dog that bites."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes and scowled at her slightly, wondering about the welfare of her mind.

"Dominique? Are you alright?" Scorpius asked carefully.

Dominique ignored him and continued to mutter about the dog she should get; Scorpius watched as she began suggesting names to herself. He briefly wondered if she even knew he was in front of her.

"Dominique - can you hear me?" Scorpius waved his hand in front of her face slowly.

Dominique blinked once and rolled her eyes. "Of course I can hear you. I'm annoyed not crazy."

Scorpius chuckled and shook his head in pure amazement at Dominique. "Then why were you muttering about a dog?"

"Because I think I want one. Why are you in my flat?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?" Dominique asked.

"Because." said Scorpius.

"Because why?" countered Dominique.

"Because I did." replied Scorpius.

"There must be a reason." Dominique arched an eyebrow.

"There is; the reason I'm sat here is because I wanted to see you." smirked Scorpius.

"But _why_ did you want to see me?" Dominique insisted.

"I like looking at you." Scorpius shrugged.

"We're not having sex." Dominique told him, swinging her legs round so she could walk into her flat. "Come in then, it's dreadfully cold out there."

Scorpius followed her into her flat and when he saw she was setting up two cups of tea he moved to sit on the sofa.

"Erm -" he muttered when he pulled a black lacy bra out of the crack between two cushions. Dominique looked to see what he was making noises about.

"Oh that's Blake's. She's very messy." Dominique shrugged.

"Who's Blake?" Scorpius asked.

Dominique didn't answer until she brought two cups over to the living room and handed him one. She sat on the arm chair closest to the fire place and then pointed her wand at the empty space, causing a roaring fire to spring to life, warming the room up instantly.

"Cousin."

"Ah."

The two sat in silence after that, both warming up from the fire and the tea. Of course, it didn't take Dominique long to warm up and to come to her senses.

"Hang on - what are you doing here? I don't like you!" she remembered, putting her cup down so she could glare at Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at the small blonde in front of him and really appreciated his fathers words that he would never understand a woman in his life; less than a minute ago this girl was playfully exchanging banter with him and now she's demanding to know why he is in her flat!

_Maybe it's the Veela blood, _Scorpius thought to himself.

"I came to see if you were alright -"

"I'm fine!"

"-you seemed a bit. . .upset after the other day."

"One; I am perfectly fine. Two; I am a big girl, I can look after myself. Three; it's been _three_ days - took you long enough!" Dominique stood up and glared down at Scorpius.

Scorpius sighed deeply as he looked at Dominique; she clearly _wasn't_ fine. The gleam in her eyes from three days ago was gone, her hair wasn't full of the natural waves he always remembered, her cheeks weren't tinted with a happy glow. She looked pale, washed out, her hair was in a lifeless pony-tail at the bottom of her head, her eyes looked dull.

"I don't believe you!" Scorpius told her strongly, standing up and taking a step towards her. He couldn't help but notice how she instinctively took a step away from him.

"Just go."

"No. Not until I know you're alright. I. . .I've been worried about you -"

"Why? Because you paid to go on a date with me and you called my cousin a whore so I left?" Dominique snorted and snapped at him. "Don't be. Surprisingly enough, it happens more than you'd expect."

"No, not because of that - you're a friend, Dominique. I worry about my friends." Scorpius said quickly.

Dominique looked up at him and scowled heavily; how can they be friends? They hadn't seen each other in years, even in school they weren't necessarily friends.

"Friends?" Dominique repeated. "We're friends?"

"Yeah. We're friends." Scorpius nodded, feeling a little hopeful when he saw a slight change in the colour of her cheeks.

"And you're not doing the whole 'If-I-pretend-to-be-her-friend-I'll-get-in-her-pan ties' thing are you? Because that's not going to work." Dominique checked; she couldn't get involved with Scorpius Malfoy. The most popular Slytherin associate in their world; he knows too many of her business associates. He knows too many people who would be hurt if her business propositions and deals came out in public.

"No." Scorpius shook his head straight away.

Dominique narrowed her eyes slightly, looking up at the older blond guy in front of her still suspiciously. "I still don't trust you."

"And I still don't want to have sex with you."

Dominique smiled lightly before she could stop herself.

* * *

**A/N 2 - I'd also like to make it known I'm not condoning or promoting criminal activity such as money laundering, car stealing, rape, organised violence etc. **

**Sorry if there's any mistakes.**


End file.
